


Recalling

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Non AU, Please give this pair some love, mainly Ong and Daehwi, members are just mentioned, onghwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: It's rest day for most of the Wanna One members and Lee Daehwi's room is not ideal for sleeping... so he ended up heading the other small room aka the "no minors allowed" room thinking he can barrow the room alone, only to find Ong Seongwu staying inside.Ong Seongwu wanted to spend the rest day lazily and so he stayed in their room while the others are playing games... he thought he was going to spend it quietly, not until Lee Daehwi enters the room, asking if he can take a nap.Seeing Daehwi's sleeping figure.... brought several memories in his mind during their Produce 101 days... as he started recalling... a realization hit him.---- Daehwi's version is posted on chapter two. Thank you :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -An OngHwi fanfiction
> 
> this is my first fanfiction here and istg it took me a lot of courage and sleepless nights to finally decide to write this. This ship is obviously a crackship but I hope you guys give them more attention, the lack of interaction makes them look so cute and makes every interaction precious. So anyways, this is my first, and hoping that it'll not be the last.
> 
> \--> read end notes

It's a normal day in the dorm. Some members are out for a schedule and some are busy playing games, something that they enjoy to do during free time like this.

"I'll excuse myself." Daehwi said as he went down of the top bunk and reached for his huge otter stuf toy that came from his fans.

"Did we disturb your sleep?" Sungwoon ask as he looked at the maknae with disheveled hair and sleepy look. On a free time like this, Daehwi decided to sleep but his hyungs just got to do something.

"Not really, but I think it would be better for you to practice alone since I know hyungs are trying to lower down the volume because I'm sleeping." he smiled as he looked at Sungwoon and Jaehwan. The two has a special performance on one of their schedules. Since they are given a chance to choose their own performance, the two has decided to spend the day in choosing and preparing so they can just give the instructions to the band on their actual practice.

"Sorry Daehwi..." Jaehwan cooed which just made Daehwi smile.

"It's okay hyung, really, I'm going out so you can continue what you are doing." and with that, Daehwi excused himself.

Upon coming out of the room, he passed by Daniel and Jihoon playing, he can also hear noises from the big room as they're obviously playing as well.

Daehwi went directly to the 'no minors allowed' room aka the shared room of Daniel, Jisung and Seongwu.

The moment he entered the room, he was welcomed by Daniel's messy bed but he didn't expect to see someone there.

"Seongwu hyung." he recognized.

"Daehwi." a welcoming smile immediately formed on Seongwu's face upon seeing one of the maknaes enter the room.

Daehwi didn't know that Seongwu will be there, he came because he thought they were out. Jisung has a schedule with Baejin and he thought that Seongwu was in the big room playing with Minhyun, Woojin and Guanlin.

"What brought you here?" Seongwu asked as he put his phone aside. He can see that Daehwi obviously came from slumber with his clothes, messy hair and puffy face which makes him 100 times cuter.

"I didn't know that you were here, I wanted to crash in and take a few minutes to nap." Daehwi replied as he hugged the otter stuff toy, right now, he doesn't know if he can still fall asleep as his mind is already awake from all the talkings he did.

"Ah, Sungwoon hyung and Jaehwan's in your room." Seongwu realized as Daehwi nod.

 _Cute._ Seongwu thought as he stood up from Jisung's bed.

"Use Jisung hyung's bed, you can't fall asleep on Daniel's bed, too messy." Seongwu chuckled as he proceeded to sit on his best friend's bed to make way for Daehwi to sleep on Jisung's bed.

"Will you be fine there?" Seongwu asked as his eyes trailed ar Daehwi who made baby steps towards Jisung's bed.

"Yes hyung, but will you be okay with me here? I might have disturbed you or something." Daehwi replied as he sat on Jisung's bed and faced Seongwu.

"I'm fine, I was just playing games anyway." he raised his phone to show emphasis.

"I see." Daehwi showed a toothy grin which made Saeongwu smile.

"Go and sleep, I'll be here." Seongwu said as he knows that the boy needs it, their maknaes are still growing.

"I'll try, I've been awake for a few minutes already." Daehwi chuckled as he lied down on Jisung's bed.

"Sleep well Daehwi-yah..."

 

Seongwu silently observed as Daehwi turned to face the direction of the wall with the otter stuff toy still in his embrace. He can still remember how cute was the fan when she brought in the stuff toy in front of Daehwi during the fansign and how cute Daehwi's reaction was when he received it.

 

Silence enveloped the room when Seongwu suddenly realized that they seemed to be in a familiar situation... way back in their PD101 days, he was able to watch Daehwi's sleeping figure on some circumstances... and this has been one of the rare moments where they are alone together ever since they PD101 ended. A small pout formed in his lips.

 

He suddenly smiles as he recalls their PD days, who would have thought that he'll be able to debut with Daehwi? One of the trainees who gave a huge shock and impression during the company evaluation after revealing that he produced and created the song they performed. He must say that he was really impressed with the kid. He saw him enter with his fellow BNM trainees and his blue stripped top and gray hair just got much of his attention. He was so small compared to them but his gray hair gave a good impression. His face was very charming and his subtle expressions were cute, Seongwu actually found himself observing the BNM trainees a couple of times during the long hours of company evaluation.

 

_He was happy when he got an A and the blue stripped, gray haired kid got A as well._

_During the dorm room assignments, they were divided into classes and since there are seven of them in A class; they divided themselves into two groups to share the two rooms allotted for their class._

_It was still awkward being with the new strangers around him, they got to introduce themselves but that's it. They were able to exchange a few thoughts like hoping they can get closer and such._

_He found himself eating at the window with the biscuits he brought in the dorm. He wanted some time alone so he decided to leave his roommates who were busy unpacking. Deep in his thoughts about surviving the program, his train of thoughts was disturbed by a sudden voice._

_"Excuse me, hi." it’s the blue stripped, gray haired BNM trainee; he was smiling brightly at him which made Seongwu smile back._

_"Hi Daehwi." he recognized, they were able to introduce themselves when they grouped into classes earlier._

_"Hi Seongwu hyung." he sounded so bubbly which made Seongwu coo at him in the inside. He learned that he was a 01 liner, and Seongwu has no wonder at how he acts his age._

_"What brought you here?" Seongwu asked._

_"Do you want some?" he offered his biscuits to the kid._

_"No thanks hyung, I came because we were boiling some noodles that Sungwoon hyung brought, he wanted to share it among A class trainees so I came to look for you." Daehwi explained which somehow warmed his heart._

_"Namhyung hyung said you left the room but he didn't know where you went so I came to look around, lucky I didn't have to look further." Daehwi continued to talk which Seongwu find adorable, bright child indeed._

_"I see, would you mind if I follow after you? I'll just throw these and clean this area up." he replied as he pointed at some crumbs he produced._

_"I wouldn't mind hyung, but it would be better if we just head there together, let me help you." and before Seongwu can even reply, Daehwi took a folded tissue from his pocket and proceeded to cleaning the crumbs. Seongwu wanted to protest but it was too late, he was quick in cleaning._

_"I knew you'll get an A the moment you performed earlier hyung." Daehwi started talking which made him smile and mutter a soft thank you._

_"There all done, let's go hyung, I can already smell the ramen all the way here, I saw a trashcan along the way, you can throw the empty packs there." Daehwi proceeded as he led the way._

_"You didn't have go clean my mess up but thank you." Seongwu was able to speak as he didn't expect the actions of the boy._

_"You're welcome and it was nothing hyung, a simple deed." Daehwi clicked his tongue cutely after he spoke which made Seongwu smile. He didn't expect a kid could be this approachable to him._

 

Came the reevaluation, he can still recall how amazed he was by how competitive everyone are, including himself. Everyone is singing their hearts out and trying to dance everything up to how much they can. The pressure of being in the A class is high as there is only a way down for them.

 

He can still remember how happy he was during the vocal practice as he was able to perform well in front of the vocal trainer... but the dance practice, where he was expected to shine after how he impressed everyone with his dancing during the company evaluation got him doomed. He doesn’t know why but his mind and body just can't remember the dance steps they learned earlier. He was so frustrated while watching the other A class trainees try to recall everything, he was internally screaming. He can clearly remember how Daehwi and Samuel, another A class trainee showed a good chemistry by dancing half of the song as they have memorized the dance immediately... it gave off more pressure on him. The dance trainer itself expressed a look of disappointment towards him... as he does to himself as well.

 

_"Seongwu hyung is there something bother you?" He was brought back to his senses when someone came over, none other than Daehwi._

_"Nothing." he excused._

_"I can help you out if you need." Daehwi's offer made both of his brows raise. They are there for survival, why is the kid offering help? Is it because he is still gullible?_

_"Shouldn't you be practicing too?" Seongwu asked. They are now spending their time to practice on their own, he's been having an internal breakdown at the side while he tries to recall the steps, he doesn't even know if how many hours it has been since they started._

_"I can learn while helping you out too... we need to stay in A right?" Daehwi beamed which made Seongwu gulp. How can someone be actually this cute?_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"100%" he continued to beam which made Seongwu give in. Of course he knows that he is at the point of his life where he needs help to survive, he can't believe that he somehow entered a military camp or something._

_Daehwi proceeded in helping him to recall the steps as he slowly gets to remember each of them... and slowly, he found himself dancing into the song easily than how he almost reached a breaking point earlier. Later on, other A class trainees joined them and they ended up rehearsing as a group. It's amusing for him how they don't really talk than exchange good jobs to each other but he knows that they all have one goal now, and that is to stay in A class._

_"Where's Daehwi?" he heard Sungwoon asked as they are busy fixing their stuffs to go back to the dorm. Tomorrow is the reevaluation day and everyone is pressured, just earlier he saw some trainees help each other out, some A class students even came to the lower class to help out some of their friends._

_As per Daehwi, the last time he remembered was he was trying to help out Namhyung with his vocals and he was helping him out as well. As he looked around, he found a figure at the side of, lying on a backpack._

_"Daehwi?" he tried to call as we approached the sleeping figure in pink sweater... and he found the kid sleeping while hugging his jacket._

_"Daehwi's here.... are we off for some midnight snacks?" Seongwu faced the others._

_"Yes, our room still, I got noodles and bread." Sungwoon replied._

_"I'll wake him up and we'll come together then, I haven't fixed my stuffs yet." Seongwu eyed his open bag and stuffs all over the place at the other side of the room._

_"Okay hyung, you might be confused but Daehwi sleep talks, so he might respond to you when you make him up." Park Woojin, another A class trainee remarked which made the others chuckle softly. Seongwu just nod and the rest started to leave the room with the thought of eating the noodles after the tiring day._

_Seongwu proceeded in fixing his stuffs before waking Daehwi up, hoping to give him a little more time in slumber. He found it cute at how he was curled up like a cute puppy._

_“Daehwi-yah… Lee Daehwi…” he patted his shoulder and waited for his response._

_“Five minutes Woojin hyung…” he murmured which made him chuckle._

_“Its Seongwu hyung, we have to go, they’re preparing noodles now…” Seongwu replied and as if in a flash, Daehwi opened his eyes and sat down which made Seongwu move back._

_“Oh my God.” Daehwi muttered as he realized that they’re still in the practice room._

_“I fell asleep.” He’s obviously talking to himself._

_“Yes you did, the rest left to prepare snacks, we should get going, other classes has started leaving as well, we need to be ready for tomorrow… technically, later.” Seongwu replied as he stood up and waited for Daehwi to process everything in his mind._

_“Aahhh, Lee Daehwi.” He muttered as he stood up and started to gather his stuffs._

_“Why are you still here hyung?” Daehwi asked as he picked up his bag._

_“I had to fix my stuffs so I volunteered to wake you up as well.” Seongwu replied as Daehwi nod._

_“Let’s go?” he asked as he noticed that the younger is done fixing his bag._

_The reevaluation felt like a total battle neck. Everyone’s nervous as to what the outcome would be, Seongwu knew that among them, he’s one of those who has a huge possibility to go down if he doesn’t do it properly especially after what he had showed the dance trainer before._

_“Hyung we’ll stay in A.” Daehwi suddenly said, he looked up to see if who he was talking to. Others were busy and he realized the younger was facing him._

_“Thank you for your help Daehwi.” Seongwu smiled._

_The reevaluation started and Daehwi was the first one to perform, as expected from the wonder child, he obviously came to impress, vocals on point, dancing on point, even his expression was on point, there and then, Seongwu knew that kid will stay in A class, he’s thankful at how the kid helped him out. Flashes of his first interview came when he said he had no one to lean on and it was so hard for him… he suddenly felt bad for not recognizing the role of the kid in front of him. He literally just went off helping him out and such. He treats the other A class trainees in the same way so he thought it was nothing really special but now he realized that the kid has been around him more than he was with the others, except his same company trainee._

_Before BoA, nation’s representative came in their room to give out their new classes, heaven knows how nervous Seongwu was, not until someone passed a pack of biscuits to him._

_“Eat something hyung, you’re too pale.” Daehwi said in a concerned tone which made him take a deep breathe._

_“I’m-“_

_“Nervous, we all are hyung, but trust me, you did great.” Daehwi replied as he opened the pack of biscuit and passed it again to him._

_“What if-“_

_“Didn’t we all agree that we’ll have the same mindset? That we are all staying in A?” Daehwi cut him off to remind him of what they talked about before the reevaluation recording. They all agreed to think positively that they are all staying in A Class._

_“Thank you for everything Daehwi.” Seongwu finally smiled and took a biscuit from the pack._

_“No worries hyung, I’m glad I could help.” He beamed. Cute._

 

True to their words, the seven of them stayed in A Class and there are some trainees who ranked up as well… and that somehow changed the usual set up. Seongwu was so glad to meet a lot of new friends as his first few days were stuck with the A Class and the practice room. He found new friends that clicked with him, from just being the goofy hyung/dongsaeng to the A Class despite being pressured, he was able to become more comfortable with the new A Class trainees…. He didn’t notice it back them but now, he realized that it is where things drifted apart with him and the blue stripped top and gray hair trainee.

 

The center evaluation came and Daehwi became the center and he felt proud of the kid. He saw him prosper and help out other trainees during rehearsals but thinking about it, they haven’t really talked a lot anymore after the reevaluation. Daehwi found new cliques and he did as well.

 

As the program goes on, they never had the chance to really get closer again, what’s with him that he only realized it now? They exchange smiles, nods and waves but that’s it. He don’t think they ever got a picture together either, aside from the group photos they had during their Nayana performance in Gokcheok dome and the studio.

 

Seongwu can still remember how he saw Daehwi cry after the position evaluation, he knew about the evil editing, he knew about how fans hated on Daehwi and he felt so sad for the kid. He wanted to help in comforting him but he had a lot of people who adores him in the show thus having a lot of support making him think that he doesn’t need him. Thinking about it now, he should have come to him.

 

A smile formed on Seongwu’s face as he glanced at Daehwi’s sleeping figure again when he remembered how happy he was when saw found out they were voted to be in the same team during the concept evaluation.

 

He was also so glad when they were in the final line up of the group, he was comfortable with the group as well as with his parts in the song.

 

_“Seongwu hyung.” He lifted his head so see Daehwi looking at him. He was busy watching their practice video that he didn’t notice he was standing beside him._

_“Daehwi.” He smiled; it’s been some time since he heard him call him that alone._

_“Do you want to eat?” Daehwi asked as he passed the snacks he was holding._

_“Thank you.” he reached for it, he only realized that it’s their break time, no wonder some members are not around._

_“Hyung, I’ll take a quick nap, wake me up after 10 to 15 minutes, hyungs are coming back by that time.” Daehwi suddenly said as he nonchalantly lied down beside him and used his arm as his pillow._

_“Is there something wrong Daehwi?” he asked, worried that there might be something wrong on him, in their team, Woojin got sick and its worrying everyone even though he said that he is sure enough to perform._

_“Nothing, hyung, I’m sleepy.” Daehwi replied, eyes closed, it made him smile._

_“Sleep well Daehwi, I’ll wake you up, don’t worry.” He simply replied as he turned his attention to the snacks he gave him earlier. The kid is so adorable and warm hearted, he hopes that people will see this side of him more as almost everyone in the show sees it._

Seongwu’s lips formed a smile as he recalls the memory of the final episode. It was a bittersweet moment. A lot of unexpected things happened but heaven knows how happy he was to debut, everything is so worth it.

 

 _"Hyung we made it!"_ He can still remember Daehwi's whisper on his ear when he hugged him after he ranked third. Seongeu was sure enough that Daehwi's going to make it, he agrees with people saying that he is one of the trainees that you can't imagine not to be included in the final line up.

 

From lying down with back flat on Daniel's messy bed and just glancing to his side to look at Daehwi, Seongwu turned to his right to face Daehwi's back.

 

It has been a few months since they made started to live together and a few months since they made their very successful debut, he is glad to be able to be in the same team with this kid. He listens to him well like the others, he's a good team player too... and a very good vitamins to his hyungs.

 

"Seongwu Hyung..." Seongwu's shoulders jumped a little as his train of thoughts got distracted by the sudden call. His brows raised when Daehwi turned to face him, he can see Daehwi's surprised expression when he saw him facing his side.

"Why are you up?" Seongwu suddenly asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep anymore." he pouted a little which made Seongwu smile.

"Why are you not playing hyung?" Daehwi asked which made Seongwu gulp... why?

"I was thinking about stuffs..." he replied.

"Future? Didn't we all agree not to think much about that?" Daehwi asked again as Seongwu observed him adjust the otter stuff toy in his embrace.

It became a mutual agreement in the group that they would not really think deeper over what the future holds, that they are just going to live life to the fullest in the limited time that they have.

"I was thinking about the past Daehwi-yah." Seongwu replied honestly which obviously made Daehwi's brows to raise.

"Past? Why?"

"It just came back to my mind..."

"Your life before Produce 101?"

"My life during Produce 101..." that made Daehwi look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I realized how we drifted after the reevaluation, something that people never saw." Seongwu sighed, there's no point in keeping this thoughts to Daehwi. It's true, people wasn't able to see everything behind the cameras. He's glad that he was able to show his greatest and truest friendship with his Sorry Sorry team 2 members... but he's friends with other trainees too... just like the member in front of him now.

"Did we drifted?" Daehwi asked in a soft tone which confused Seongwu.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we did hyung, we may have found new circle of friends during the show but the friendship never drifted, it was covered but it will always be there." Daehwi explained.

"In our everyday life in the show, I still see you as the handsome hyung who sang _That's What I like_ who made the female trainers smile with his visuals but actually eats biscuits alone by the window." Daehwi continued with a chuckle.

Seongwu's heart suddenly feels so warm hearing the younger's words as a smile formed in his face. Here he is, calling him blue striped top with gray hair trainee but Daehwi got a more detailed impression on him.

"I never knew you saw me that way." he laughs.

"It’s the most detailed memory I could get from our early Produce 101 days." Daehwi beamed.

"You will always be the handsome and awesome hyung I got to spend my early Produce 101 days, that will never change." Daehwi continued as he made an eye contact to him, he can clearly feel the younger's sincerity.

"Let's bring back that closeness Daehwi-yah..."

"Only if you give me the biscuit you brought back then." Daehwi playfully replied which made Seongwu smile wider.

"That will be the first thing I'll buy the moment I go out."

"Give me the other flavors too, I heard its tasty." Daehwi answered and Seongwu can clearly see his eyes form crescent which warmed his heart.

"I will Daehwi, I will." He replied. He may call him as a kid in blue stripped top and gray hair but Daehwi can always be that someone who is capable to think maturely, sometimes more maturely than him... but will always be the kid whom he (together with the members) adore so much.

"I am so glad to be in the same team as you Daehwi-yah."

"Me too hyung, me too."

 

Seongwu never thought that the simple act of sleeping in their room will make him recall and realize stuffs.... he's somehow glad that the two noisy main vocal made the kid in blue stripped top and gray hair ended up planning to sleep in their room.

 

Whatever happens, he got to buy those biscuits again.


	2. Recalling (Daehwi ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Daehwi ended up from wanting to sleep in the "no minors allowed' room too suddenly telling up having some recalling and reminiscing times he had in Prouduce 101. 
> 
> (okay this doesn't make sense hahahahaaha!)

Recalling (Daehwi ver)

 

Seeing his Seongwu hyung is the least thing he expected the moment he entered the ‘no minors allowed’ room. Daehwi immediately called his name.

“Daehwi.” Seongwu smiled at him.

“What brought you here?” he asked.

Daehwi, half asleep tried to explain as he hugs his otter stuff toy closer. He can see his hyung smile at him but his mind is still half asleep.

Seongwu stood up and made way for him to sleep on Jisung’s bed. He actually doesn’t really care if he sleeps on Daniel’s messy bed but since Seongwu offered, he immediately made baby steps towards the bed.

“Will you be fine there?” Seongwu asked.

“Yes hyung, but will you be okay with me here? I might have disturbed you or something.” Daehwi replied.

"I'm fine, I was just playing games anyway." he raised his phone to show emphasis.

"I see." Daehwi showed a toothy grin as he see Seongwu smiling at him.

“Go and sleep, I’ll be here.”

"I'll try, I've been awake for a few minutes already." Daehwi chuckled as he lied down on Jisung's bed. He was sleepy when he was on his way to the room but now that he is on the bed, the sleepy feeling is gone.

"Sleep well Daehwi-yah..."

Daehwi turned to face the wall and try to fall asleep again. Few seconds after closing his eyes, he finds it weird that he can’t fall asleep again.

Few minutes passed and he still found himself awake.

_Lee Daehwi go to sleep…._ He kept on talking to himself in his mind.

 

 

Being unable to sleep, some memories came in Daehwi’s mind… and he realized that he was in the same room with one of the hyungs he got close during his early produce 101 days.

His hug on his otter stuff toy tightened as he recalled the first time he saw Ong Seongwu.

He can still remember how he was eyeing the number 1 chair when they entered the studio… then his eyes darted on the handsome _hyung_ seated on the right side of the number 1 chair. He can clearly remember how he sighed as he knows about how good looking the rest of trainees that came, just like that _hyung._

_Daehwi’s eyes wondered around to look for a place where they could sit, they had an epic fail entrance in the first place. He honestly wanted to sit somewhere high but he doesn’t want to get hated or anything, being best friends with the number 1 rank last season, he was able to receive a few tips and words from Somi._

_The filming for the company evaluation was so long and stressful, Daehwi swears he was able to take short naps in between._

_“Oohhh that hyung’s confidence radiates through his face.” he muttered upon seeing that hyung seated on chair number 2 raise his hand when BoA asked if who is confident to get on A level._

_“He is handsome, that kind of face can come with a great talent, he must be blessed.” Donghyun remarked which made Woojin chuckle. Youngmin only shook his head listening to their conversation._

_Daehwi was surprised over the performance of Ong Seongwu, the handsome hyung who raised his hand when asked if he is confident to get on A level. First, he didn’t expect him to sing an English song but he actually nailed it. Second, his freestyle dance was so impressive; he looks like a really-really good dancer. Lastly, he clearly saw (and can hear some of the boys gossiping about) how the female trainers, including BoA, squeal over his visuals._

_Being part of the A class, Daehwi feels so proud and happy as everyone can tell. He has this bright personality so people can read it through his face. He is glad to be in the same team with some the A level trainees who really gave a strong impression during the evaluation._

_“Daehwi, call the others from the other room, let’s eat these noodles, I’m gonna make them, Woojin and Samuel help me out please.” Sungwoon gave instructions as he prepared the noodles he brought for the dorming period._

_“Okay hyung.” He immediately stood up and followed what was asked from him._

_After coming over the other room, he had to look for one trainee who left the room._

_“Where could he be?” Daehwi whispers to himself as he walks around. He can surely say that that hyung did not come to the other level’s rooms because he doesn’t seemed like someone who was able to immediately feel comfortable with others. Not that he knows him well but that is how he reads him when they were introducing themselves to each other earlier._

_As Daehwi walks around, he found himself headed one area in their floor and to his luck, he found the hyung he was looking for. He seemed to be in deep thoughts while eating his biscuits. It made Daehwi chuckle before he approached him._

_“Excuse me, hi.” He greeted, not knowing what to really say, he displayed a huge smile to show his friendly side. Daehwi knows that they only got a few days to prepare before the re-evaluation as per what Somi told him so his goal now is at least, to be friends with these trainees that he is with for his first evaluation._

_“Hi Daehwi.” “Hi Seongwu hyung!” he’s glad that the older remembers his name._

_“What brought you here?” he immediately explained the reason as well as how he found him seated by the window while eating his biscuits._

_Seongwu wanted him to go back first but he decided not to, instead, he helped him clean up so they can head back together. He noticed how the hyung wanted to decline but he didn’t really mind cleaning the crumbs, it’s nothing big at all._

_Came the reevaluation. He can feel how much the trainers are pressuring them, mostly because they are wearing the pink sweater with a huge A on their nametags. He is happy and proud of himself at how fast he can actually catch up and learn everything quick._

_The vocal practice was honestly stressful as he is still trying to feel and put himself in the song but the dance practice was a different thing. He liked and enjoyed it, especially that he was able to catch up quick and was even asked by the trainer to dance it together with Samuel, another A class trainee._

_Among everyone, his eyes kept on darting to Ong Seongwu, the hyung who gave a huge impression on him during the company evaluation, especially with his dance. He is actually surprised and a little bit bothered by how he was not able to catch up with the dance at all. He can clearly see frustration in his eyes through the mirror while they dance._

_As they’re given a time to practice on their own, Daehwi found himself approaching Seongwu. He asked if there is anything that bothers him but he said that there’s none. As a human who thinks mature for his age, Daehwi knows that there is something. He must be pressured? Or is he sad that he is alone? But the 7 of them seemed to be civil and casual with each other tho, they even talked about wanting to stay in A as 7._

_"I can help you out if you need." He offered and he can see how Seongwu’s brows raise. Did he say something wrong?_

_"Shouldn't you be practicing too?" Seongwu asked._

_"I can learn while helping you out too... we need to stay in A right?" he beamed at the handsome hyung. He just wants to offer help, he can’t take seeing people have a hard time like this._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"100%"_

_Daehwi is glad to be able to help and he is glad that this hyung is finally coming back to his senses. Moments later, the other trainees joined them as they started to rehearse the song as a group. Daehwi knows they’re here for a competition but at the end of the day, he believes that they should still value the friendship that they are able to build through the show._

Daehwi smiles as he remembers how he spent a lot of his time with the hyung he is with in the room right now. He was someone who closes the practice room with him, especially when he falls asleep. He is someone who reprimands him if he can’t finish his food, he is someone who was so nervous for the reevaluation but actually did really well and heaven knows how nervous he was when Seongwu was the last one to be given his level card.

A small pout formed on Daehwi’s lips when he realized how that reevaluation somehow covered the friendship he had with this hyung as they found a new circle of friends and was able to mingle well with others as well. He knows that it wasn’t a bad thing but thinking about it now, he somehow hoped that he could have showed this friendship with the viewers of the show as well because he believes that it is a genuine friendship that he found on his early Produce 101 days.

 

_Daehwi was so glad to be voted as the first center. He was so nervous and happy at the same time. He wanted to do well, he wanted to shine, he had that greed because the thirst of debuting is so real for him. He doesn’t want to fail his mother whom he left in the States just to follow his dream of becoming a singer in South Korea. He needs to fulfill this dream and this can be his only chance to do it quick._

_The group evaluation came and as the first center, Daehwi was given a chance to choose his members first. He was nervous but he was able to formulate stuffs inside his mind, he is not sure if he is doing the right thing but he just want to give it a try, this is for survival._

_As he calls for the names of each trainees that he wanted as his members, he can feel people give him dagger looks but he decided to let it pass, his strategy is to choose the trainees that was able to get the public’s attention in order for them to get a good score. At first, the thought of choosing all the A class trainees came into his mind but he decided to shrug it off, he is greedy to stay but he wants the other A class trainees to be part of the other teams as well so they can help them out._

_As he is now down to calling out the last trainee for his team, his eyes darted to that one hyung whom he hasn’t really interacted to after the reevaluation, his Seongwu hyung. Until now, he is undecided on who to call for his last member. That brief moment of eye contact wanted to make him pout but he held it in. A thought of Seongwu’s interview that aired came into his mind…. The time when he said he doesn’t have anyone close to him on his early Produce 101 days and that somehow and honestly made him feel a little sad. It may be so petty of him but he felt sad that Seongwu actually didn’t recognize his presence as someone who he lean on to, was it because he was young? No one knows but somehow, he has gotten over it as he is glad to see his hyung find new friends as he found his as well._

_“Lastly…” he took a deep breath._

_“D level, Yuehua Entertainment trainee, Lee Euiwoong.” And that completed his list. He must say that he is very nervous but he got to do this. His mind knows how much his heart wanted to say ‘A level, Fantagio Entertainment trainee, Ong Seongwu’ so he can be team with him but he doesn’t want to get his greed on that level. There are already three A class trainees in his team, he wants to make sure that every team will still get an A class trainee so he forego of the thought. Seongwu hyung wouldn’t be gone; he’ll still be there, just going to perform to another team._

A pout formed on Daehwi’s face as he recalls that time. It was the hardest when the episode aired; the backlash he received was too much that he didn’t know what to do at all. He didn’t want to cry, he doesn’t want to show weakness but his heart was so heavy that time. Even during the position evaluation, he can still remember how burdened and problematic he was. He tried his best to show a positive and good side of him but hate just kept on coming, attacking him left and right.  

As he recalls those time, he tries his best not to weave a loud sigh as he doesn’t want his Seongwu hyung to know that he is awake though he knows that he is busy playing games in his phone.

Heaven knows how happy he was to end up with an awesome team for the concept evaluation. He’s really proud of his members and some trainees are saying that they can just debut like that.

_Daehwi came back from the dorm to get his phone. His Never team members told him that they’re heading to the cafeteria to eat so he can directly go there._

_“Daehwi, your members are eating, go get something.” One of the staffs approached him but he just smiled. He doesn’t feel like eating now even though it’s break time, he can just eat later on their next break or something._

_“I don’t feel like eating yet though.” He replied which made the staff’s eyes widen, after their nonstop practice, he doesn’t want to eat?_

_“Daehwi here!” he heard his co-BNM trainee and now group member, Woojin call him. He immediately made his way to their table after he politely excused himself from the staff._

_“You should get your food first Daehwi.” Jonghyun, the leader of their group said._

_“But I don’t feel like eating yet hyung.” Daehwi replied which obviously garnered the attention of six pairs of eyes to him._

_“Lee Daehwi, food is what keeps us going through this, you should eat.” Minhyun, another member of the group persuaded. He was ready to decline again when Seongwu stood up._

_“I’m getting additional rice, come with me and get your food as well. We’re not resuming our practice if you won’t eat, right Jonghyun?” Seongwu said as he looked at the leader._

_“Seongwu is right, no eating, no practice.” Jonghyun replied as the others nodded in agreement. Daehwi can only sigh as he stood up._

_“Okay… I’m eating…. Aaahh these hyungs.” He muttered as he scratched his nape. The hyungs together with Guanlin just chuckled at they look at him walk beside Seongwu as they head to the counter of food._

_“I know you don’t eat a lot but how are we going to debut if you’ll get sick because you don’t eat?” Seongwu started a conversation while Daehwi is taking his food. It made Daehwi chuckle._

_“I don’t know too, but I’m eating now, I’m sorry if this worries the hyungs and Guanlin.” Daehwi replied._

_“It’s okay, as long as you look after yourself too Daehwi-yah…” Seongwu gave him a soft smile. The handsome hyung who may always be funny and outgoing always knows what to say to him._

Daehwi’s lips formed a smile as he recalls the memory of the final episode. It was a bittersweet moment. A lot of unexpected things happened but heaven knows how happy he was to debut, everything is so worth it.

_"We’re debuting together Daehwi-yah!"_ He can still remember his Seongwu hyung's whisper on his ear when he hugged him after he ranked third. Daehwi was so happy to see his Seongwu hyung go up when his name was called for the 5 th rank; he knew he was going to make it as the handsome hyung has captured the heart of a lot of people, not only because of his face or his endless list of talents but because of his personality and gags. As for him, he wasn’t expecting anything after the reveal of rankings on the earlier part of the episode so when his name was called, he was just so happy.

As more memories came flashing in Daehwi’s mind as he recalls how they have been living as a group for a few months already, he suddenly realized that there seemed to be a little to no movement coming from his Seongwu hyung. He should at least hear his screen tapping when he is playing but he seemed silent.

_Did he fall asleep?_

Out of nowhere, he found himself calling his name.

“Seongwu hyung.” He turned around to face him, surprised at him facing his direction.

"Why are you up?" Seongwu suddenly asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep anymore." he pouted a little, _I couldn’t go back to sleep because my mind decided to do some throwback even if it’s not Thursday today._

"Why are you not playing hyung?" Daehwi asked instead after he realized he wasn’t even paying attention to his phone.

"I was thinking about stuffs..." Seongwu replied.

"Future? Didn't we all agree not to think much about that?" he asked again as he tightened his hug to his otter stuff toy. The topic is a bit sensitive and he doesn’t really like talking about it. It became a mutual agreement in the group that they would not really think deeper over what the future holds, that they are just going to live life to the fullest in the limited time that they have.

"I was thinking about the past Daehwi-yah." Seongwu replied which obviously made Daehwi's brows to raise.

"Past? Why?"

"It just came back to my mind..."

"Your life before Produce 101?"

"My life during Produce 101..." that made Daehwi look at him, waiting for him to continue. _Isn’t it a coincidence hyung?_ He thought.

"I realized how we drifted after the reevaluation, something that people never saw." Seongwu sighed which made Daehwi be taken a back. It’s true, people wasn’t able to see everything behind the cameras. Daehwi has found a new clique that he came to hang out with most of the time, just like Seongwu with his own found clique which is usually seen in the broadcast.

"Did we drifted?" he asked in a soft tone which made Seongwu’s brows to meet.

"What do you mean?"

He paused for a moment before he continued.

"I don't think we did hyung, we may have found new circle of friends during the show but the friendship never drifted, it was covered but it will always be there." He finally explained. He looked at Seongwu first before he continued.

 

"In our everyday life in the show, I still see you as the handsome hyung who sang That's What I like who made the female trainers smile with his visuals but actually eats biscuits alone by the window." He chuckles as he recalled those moments.

Seongwu is someone who really left a strong impression to Daehwi and he is just so glad that he was able to be friends with him through their initial level and now finally debuting with him. Seongwu is a hyung that he really respects and looks up to.

 

"I never knew you saw me that way." Seongwu replied with an amused tone.

"It’s the most detailed memory I could get from our early Produce 101 days." Daehwi beamed.

"You will always be the handsome and awesome hyung I got to spend my early Produce 101 days, that will never change." He continued as he made an eye contact to him, hoping to show his sincerity to his hyung.

"Let's bring back that closeness Daehwi-yah..." Seongwu suddenly said which made Daehwi smile.

"Only if you give me the biscuit you brought back then." he playfully replied which obviously made his Seongwu hyung smile wider.

"That will be the first thing I'll buy the moment I go out."

"Give me the other flavors too, I heard its tasty." He answered with his usual eye smile. He didn’t expect that coming over to the room to continue his nap will actually end up to this situation.

"I will Daehwi, I will." Seongwu replied. Daehwi can only smile as he knows that this hyung will definitely do it. Being someone he looks up to, he knows that Seongwu is someone who walks his talk and so he knows that he will do such trivial thing like buying a biscuit for him.

"I am so glad to be in the same team as you Daehwi-yah."

 

"Me too hyung, me too." He smiled.

 

 Daehwi can’t believe that his supposed nap in the ‘no minors allowed’ room will turn out this way but he will never complain. He is just too happy that he was able to have such conversation with his Seongwu hyung… as well as he got some time to reminisce the good old times in produce 101, especially during their early days in the show, especially the time he spent with the hyung in the same room with him now.

 

But for now, whatever happens, he is just so excited to get hold of those biscuits this hyung usually  brings before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a lot of OngHwi interactions these past days, I'm so happy.   
> How was this? I hope you enjoyed and maybe.... leave some comments too :) ehehehe.
> 
> I hope that I get to make you give some attention to OngHwi as well.
> 
> I'll try to make a new fic (soon) hehehehe.
> 
> thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking.... should I make a Daehwi version of this? hihihi.... if this gets somehow... a good response, or if comments says so, I may do so. (please leave comments if you want. hehehe)


End file.
